Poetic Justice
by Mistress 259
Summary: Bashou's observations of Kurapika.


Warnings**: I use the Hunter's Guide spellings for characters' names (see my bio page for details). Also, this fic is rated for violence.**

**Author's Notes**: Knowledge of _Hunter x Hunter_ is necessary. Spoilers. This fic is not related to my " x x " series or to _Hunt for the Intangible. _Just a little something I cooked up because I'm secretly a fan of Bashou's, and because it'd been awhile since I wrote haiku. I apologize for the title, but I simply couldn't resist…

**Poetic Justice?**

_Child of arrogance_

_From whence does confidence come?_

_Seeming fragile one_

His first impression of the boy had not been entirely positive. He was young, first of all; too young to be a bodyguard for the mafia. Even if he was older than he looked, the boy was short, and despite the bulky clothing, Bashou could easily tell that the boy was slight as well. There couldn't possibly be enough strength in the boy to be an effective bodyguard. But the boy radiated calm and confidence, so maybe there was something Bashou wasn't seeing. Then there were the five chains that the boy had wrapped around his slender wrist, each running along his hand and ending at a ring on a finger or the thumb. Assuming that they weren't merely decorative, then the boy must be a controlling nen-user...

Still, had he been the hot-headed type, he wouldn't have tolerated being told to shut up by one who seemed so powerless and out of place.

Moving wall of chains 

_Flash to stop speeding masses_

_Bullets miss their mark_

Then he witnessed the boy's remarkable feat... Bashou, and most likely the others present, had never seen anything like it. While the others ducked behind cover, the boy had moved swiftly forward, radiating aura and holding his right hand ahead of him. One chain came to life, and in an eerily beautiful dance, they swung and writhed and stopped the bullets inches from the boy's body. The boy jerked his wrist, and the chain deposited the bullets on the floor with dull clunks.

After that, it was chaos for awhile, but Bashou didn't miss seeing the boy easily dodge swords and nimbly leap to the railing of the upstairs walkway. He then leapt to the chandelier to avoid two more sword-wielding hooded figures. Moments later, the boy jumped down in to the middle of the fray and placed a knife against the throat of the short-haired man with the thin eyebrows.

The man was the source of the eleven attacking aura-creatures. In response to the man's question, the boy explained how he had determined who was controlling the attackers. Bashou whistled, impressed, as he discovered that the boy was intelligent, and could maintain his cool even under attack and analytically observe the battle.

_Icy fire burns_

_Striding forth to certain death_

_Deaf to all commands_

So the boy, who Bashou eventually learned was named Curarpikt, was a cold, calculating kid who didn't hesitate to act. But there was also rage within him. Bashou was amazed by the intensity of the boy's determination to face the powerful Genei Ryodan member. Their co-worker, Senritsu, feared for the boy's life. Had she not intervened with her calming music and aura, Curarpikt would most certainly have wound up dead.

Instead, he managed to capture a man that had killed dozens with his bare hands, fended off bullets and a missile with his aura, and killed four Injyuu members while poisoned. He was ruthless in his dealings with the Ryodan member. He would have probably caved the man's face in had he been able. Instead, he could only rage silently, mourning the loss of so many lives.

_Calm within the storm_

_Surviving against all odds_

_Winning sightless eyes_

Bashou watched as the boy silently relinquished the prize to their eager boss. The man was pleased and impressed, and he seemed to already be making plans for the future. His place already secure within the family, the boy once again elevated his status in the eyes of Nostrad. But Curarpikt seemed oblivious to the boss's pleasure and words of praise. He watched the man walk towards his daughter's room. Then the boy turned and began to walk down the hallway in the opposite direction.

_Appointed task done_

_Back to allies, walks away_

_Sorrow in his steps_


End file.
